Commited
by ButterflyGirl89
Summary: Olivia and Elliot are sent undercover to a mental institute when members of staff are being drugged, beaten and raped. They're not only working with the sickest of sexual predators but also someone who has taken power and authority way too far...again...
1. Chapter 1

**I always get my best ideas when I'm pissed off (excuse the language) but my parents told me my dog was going, then they told me she was staying only to then go get rid of her behind my back, so yea now I'm pissed off but this story has sprung from my pissed offness. So I hope you like it.**

**Summary****: Elliot and Olivia both go undercover to a metal institute. Not only are they working with some of the sickest sexual predators alive but they are also working with a member of staff who is drugging, raping and beating the other nurses. It's up to Olivia and Elliot to stop him before he can do it again. **

**Disclaimer****: The character don't all belong to me, they belong to Dick Wolf.**

**Chapter 1**

Trainee nurse Shannon Burke had finished doing her nightly check, for the next 30 minutes anyway. After that time they would all begin again. Her job was easy but it was so easy it was boring. She couldn't wait to finish her training here at St Kathryn's so she could move on. They dumped all trainees at St Kathryn's, because if you could handle this place you could handle anywhere. They also dumped them on nights.

Shannon hated nights. The placed was like a scene from a bad horror film. It was full of the worst of the worst criminals. Pretty much most of them were sexual predators. It meant there were gates and locks everywhere. So walking around, alone, was completely eerie.

As she was almost through the last gates, on her way back to the nurses office, she heard a clatter come from one of the rooms. Figuring it was one of the inmates out of bed and up to no good she turned on her heels and began walking towards the room. Before she had reached it though, she felt a sharp pain at the back of her neck. The last thing she remembered was hitting the hard, cold floor. After that everything went black. She had just become the third victim at St Kathryn's.

- - - - - -

Munch and Fin had gathered Shannon Burke's rape kit from the hospital as well as collected a statement from her. Although she was stable, she was in a pretty bad way. She had been subjected to a brutal rape and had then been beaten fairly severely. She wouldn't be out of hospital for weeks. The two now had to break the news to Elliot and Olivia and the Captain.

"How did it go at the hospital?" Cragen asked seeing his detectives walk into the squad room

"Third victim and we still have no DNA. This guy is just getting smarter." Munch said, sitting down at his desk.

"And he's getting more violent. Shannon had multiple broken bones and mild internal bleeding." Fin told them.

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other, something that didn't go unnoticed by the other two, who were both now giving them questioning looks. "Guess its plan B then?" Elliot said.

Olivia just nodded. She knew what plan B meant and ever since her last undercover gig at Sealview the thought of going undercover again didn't seem anywhere near as fun as it once had. In fact now she dreaded it.

"What's plan B?" Fin asked.

"I'm sending Elliot and Olivia undercover to St Kathryn's." Cragen informed them.

- - - - - -

Olivia and Elliot followed the Warden into the staff rest room at St Kathryn's. There were only about 20 people who worked there, excluding the three women who had been raped and beaten recently. All eyes were on them both as they walked in and Warden Karl Harper introduced them. Now, however, they weren't Olivia and Elliot, they were Rachael and Dean.

"Rachael, Gill is going to show you the ropes." Warden Harper said, pointing out one of the women, "Louis, you'll show Dean around the place." he said to another member of staff.

"Good luck." Olivia whispered to Elliot.

"Be careful." Elliot whispered back to her before they both followed their guides for the day, ready for their first night as trainee nurses.

Little did either know that they were both being watched already…

**TBC**

**Short first chapter but I'll be posting more pretty much straight away, if you like it that is?**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Yes I know it's another undercover story but they're the best.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews so far.**

**Disclaimer:**** They're not mine.**

**Chapter 2**

Gill and Olivia were trying to hold a patient down as another nurse tried to sedate him. The patients name was Tyson, or at least that's what all the members of staff called him. With good reason, he was strong, vicious and had a nasty left and right hook. He pushed himself up, sending Gill tumbling to the ground. Olivia tried to keep holding him down but he wrapped his hand around her neck and stood up before slamming her into the wall.

She pulled at his arms but his grasp on her neck never budged, she gasped trying to get a much needed breath before she passed out. Gill got to her feet and grabbed the syringe with the sedative in it. She jabbed it into Tyson's neck, spilling the drug into his system. It worked quickly and he let go of Olivia.

Gill and the other nurse pushed him back down on the bed and restrained him. Olivia stood there, holding her bruised neck and trying to regulate her breathing again, but each breath brought pain to her throat.

"You okay?" Gill asked her.

She just nodded, but she was lying. Truth was crazy people scared the shit out of her.

- - - - - - -

Elliot wasn't having any better luck. He already had a bloodied lip from trying to help take a patient to the infirmary. Louis patted him on the back as he walked past him. "Believe me for you first day it could have been much worse."

Elliot just nodded before wiping the blood off his lip. With Louis gone he looked up the corridor to see Olivia standing there. She was leaning against the wall and holding her neck. He began walking over to her. "Hey." he said to her.

"Hey yourself." she said back to him.

"Jesus Liv what the hell happened to you?" he asked her.

"I got into a fight with Tyson." she said. He looked at her a little confused but in this place, nothing would surprise him. "I'm fine El. What happened to you?" she asked him, admiring his bloodied lip.

"I got into a fight of my own." he replied.

He stepped closer to her and gently lifted her chin up so he could further inspect her bruised neck. "I'm fine El, really." she told him, quite convincingly.

He hadn't seen a bruise on her neck like that since she had got back from Sealview. Truth was he never wanted to see a bruise on her like that ever again. He'd kill anyone before he let them rough her up again. He'd love to have been given ten minutes alone in a room with Harris. He'd like to really show him the consequences of messing with her and having the nerve to think she was his to do whatever he wanted to.

"Hey you two we got work to do!" Louis shouted from down the corridor.

"We've been here a day and I already hate this job." Olivia said before walking off. Elliot just watched her. No one could blame her for hating undercover jobs. He hated them too.

- - - - - -

Elliot's shift had ended a little before Olivia's. He had offered to wait around for her outside, but she had told him to go. No one should have to be in this place longer than they had too. Bedside's she knew it was his turn to have charge over Eli tonight and she knew the arguments he was constantly having with Kathy over him working too much again, so she had ordered him to go home.

She was now regretting that as she tried for the fourth time to get her car to start. She had been sitting in it for twenty minutes praying it would start, but the damn thing was dead. She jumped a mile as someone banged on her window. As her heart settled though she saw it was Gill, holding an umbrella, trying to protect herself from the heavy night's rain.

"You having car troubles?" Gill asked as Olivia wound the window down.

"Yea something like that." she replied.

"Come on I'll give you a lift home." Gill offered, shouting over the noisy, heavy rain.

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked her.

"This place is creepy enough at night. Believe me you don't want to spend the night there, and although it may be home to a lot of New York's sickest, there are still more about. You don't want to be sleeping in your car outside here and I dare you to walk home alone at this time." Gill said.

Olivia didn't need telling about the sick people in New York. She was grateful for the lift though so quickly accepted it, anything to get her away from this place and the people here.

- - - - - - -

Deciding it was the least she could do, Olivia had invited Gill up for coffee, although she wanted nothing more than to get in a bath and then curl up in bed. However they both now sat on Olivia's couch, drinking steaming hot coffee. Gill looked around Olivia's small apartment and suddenly noticed a picture of her and Elliot.

"I knew there was something going on between you two." she said, "So are you dating?" she asked, still looking at the picture.

Olivia could see what she was looking at and they way she and Elliot were hugging in the picture and smiling at one another did look like maybe they were lovers and not just best friends. "We used to." she lied, but keeping her cover. "We were on then off. So eventually we decided to call it off altogether." she told Gill.

"That's a shame, because he is hot, even with a bust lip." Gill said.

"Yea he is." she agreed.

"What's he like in bed?" Gill asked her suddenly.

"Amazing." Olivia said, praying she wasn't blushing. "He's the best I've ever had." she continued, before taking another swig of coffee.

"I bet. Couldn't keep my eyes off him today!" Gill exclaimed.

"I just need to go the bathroom." Olivia said as she put her coffee cup down and walked off.

Gill watched her for a minute then turned her focus to Olivia's phone.

- - - - - -

After finishing their coffee's Gill had left. The moment she was gone Olivia rang Elliot. "Hey Elliot, its Liv. Would you believe me if I told you my car broke down and Gill had to give me a lift home?" she asked him, rhetorically.

"That could only happen to you Olivia." he replied.

"Tell me about it. Anyway I invited her up for coffee and she saw our picture and wanted to know if we were dating. I told her we used to but don't anymore. She also has a really big crush on you." she said, making him laugh.

"What else did she ask?" he asked her.

"She asked me how you were in bed." she told him.

"What did you tell her?" he asked her.

She just laughed.

- - - - - - -

Outside Gill was sat in another car, next to someone else. She had rigged Olivia's phone and they both now sat listening to her call to Elliot.

"I knew we couldn't trust them." Gill said. "What should we do?" she asked.

"Let's have some fun with them." the man sitting next to her said.

Then they both just sat and continued listening to their call.

**TBC**

**So Gill isn't who she says she is, but who's the other guy? Place ya bets!**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews. Thought I'd add some smut, so I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing that you have seen on SVU.**

**Chapter 3**

Their second day hadn't gone too bad. Slow and slightly boring but at least neither of them had anymore bruises or had shed anymore blood. They had both stopped off at a bar for a few drinks before going home. They both deserved it. Once home Olivia had bathed and was in her robe making herself a microwave meal. There was suddenly a knock on the door. She walked over to it and looked through the peephole. Then seeing who it was swung the door open.

"El what are you doing here?" she asked him, before seeing the bags in his hand.

"Kathy decided the couch wasn't far enough away from her...again." he said.

"She kicked you out?" Olivia asked stepping to the side to let him in.

"Yea, we've been arguing for weeks. I've been sleeping on the couch for weeks too but when I got in she had my stuff packed and told me she didn't think we were working out." he told her. "Don't suppose you want to loan me your couch for the night?" he asked.

"Sure." she said, "Let me go find you some blankets." she said as she walked off.

Elliot heard the microwave ping and saw the empty food packaging in front of in. "Not interrupting anything am I?" he asked.

"Just me and a microwave meal, nothing special." she told him.

- - - - -

They had ended up sharing the meal. Olivia never finished one off on her own anyway. Elliot had drifted off to sleep on the couch, where the two of them sat watching a film. His hand suddenly moved and ended up brushing her thigh. She couldn't hold her moan in and her body suddenly felt very hot.

She slowly tried to move his hand but he tightened his grip slightly, brushing her inner thigh with his thumb. She moaned again, his touch felt amazing. "El." she said. She needed to get his attention and wake him up before her body enjoyed this more than it should.

He didn't seem to be waking up. She cupped his face in her hand. "El honey, wake up." she said. He slowly opened his eyes, feeling her warm touch on his face. As she looked into his stunning blue eyes though she realized how much she didn't care if he touched her thigh or more. "Hi." she said to him. It sounded stupid and she knew it, like she had just woken him up to say hi.

Elliot was looking into her eyes. He loved the feel of her hand on his face. Her skin was the softest thing that he'd ever touched. He noticed his hand resting on her thigh. Instead of moving it away he began brushing his thumb over it again. She moaned again. Her body had never reacted so quickly to anyone touching her before.

Elliot brought his other hand up to her face and held it as he met her lips with his, kissing them softly. Sucking on her bottom lip and gently biting it, receiving another moan, this one much throatier than the others. She parted her lips and allowed his tongue access to her mouth. Elliot shifted so his body was now pushing hers back flat down onto the couch, quickly positioning himself between her parted legs. He was getting hard quick.

She felt his growing erection pressing against her body. Realizing how uncomfortable it must have felt for him against his jeans, she reached down and unbuttoned and unzipped them before pushing them down slightly, taking his boxer shorts with them. Elliot quickly kicked them off. He untied her robe and was pleasantly surprised to find her totally naked underneath it. He latched onto her left breast, kissing and softly nipping it, before he began sucking on her tit. All the while his other hand played with her right breast.

His touch felt amazing and her body was quickly rocketing over the edge. "El…you really wanna be doing this…" she checked.

"You're amazing Liv." he told her before kissing her mouth. "You have no idea how long I've wanted this." he said.

"Wanna bet." she said back to him.

He sat up to remove his shirt and she quickly shrugged her robe off. He fell back down on her, loving the feel of her soft breasts pressing against his body. He slid his hand in between their bodies, finding his way between her legs. He pushed two fingers inside her hot, wet core. He moaned against her warm neck, she felt amazing around his fingers. He slowly added another finger, pumping them into her.

She arched her back, bucking her hips into him, wanting him to move deeper into her. She reached down and held onto his hand, guiding him as he moved. He began kissing her as he felt her clamp down around his fingers as she came, he continued milking her orgasm. Her moans were muffled by his mouth. He slowly pulled his fingers from out of her and kissed her hard on the lips. For a minute they just continued to explore each others mouths, kissing each other like they had never been kissed before.

The feel of him hard against her made her stomach began to tighten again, she knew at this rate she would be having another orgasm very soon. There was no way she was gonna wait till they got into the bedroom, the couch would do just fine. She pushed him up, quickly positioning them so she was on top. Elliot just smiled up at her and held onto her hips as she rocked against him, driving him insane. "Oh Liv…" he moaned. She loved the desperation in his voice.

She reached down and kissed him, before reaching down and guiding him into her entrance. She pulled away from the kiss and began moving on top of him. Elliot bucked his hips, moving into her as she straddled him. Very quickly they had a perfect rythem going. He continued to hold her hips as he moved deeper and deeper inside of her. "I'm so close right now." she told him, gasping for breath.

"Come then Liv." he told her. He was about ready too.

As he thrust into her, moving in deeper than he had ever been in a woman, he felt her begin to tighten around him. He'd never had this sort of experience with Kathy. She tightened more around him, milking him for all he had. He moaned as he spilled into her. Olivia groaned as they both came. She collapsed on top of him, gasping for breath. Elliot reached up and pulled the blanket from off the back off the couch over them.

"That was amazing…" Olivia said, still totally out of breath. She'd never gone on top and worked so hard before, nor had she had someone as big as Elliot inside her before. She felt a little tender as she moved off him but it was a nice pain. She couldn't believe the way her body had reacted to his touch, and how quickly it had.

Elliot wrapped his arms around her as she lay on top of him. "That really was amazing." he said as he too struggled to regulate his breathing.

"You do know I don't offer that service to everyone who stays on my couch." she told him.

He just laughed and held her closer to him. "Yea I don't think that's what Kathy had in mind when she suggested I try sleeping on your couch." he said laughing, quickly making her laugh with him.

"Wonder what Gill would say?" she thought out loud.

Elliot kissed the top of her head and kept his arms around her. "You're the only one I want." he said as he closed his eyes.

"Same here." she told him. She kissed his chest then rested her head against it as she too closed her eyes.

**TBC**

**Well was it okay?**

**Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews and things. **

**Disclaimer****: Not mine.**

**Chapter 4**

Olivia had woken up to find herself lying on top of Elliot. She placed a sweet kiss on his lips before getting up. She was showered, clothed and halfway through making coffee when Elliot walked up behind her. He lovingly wrapped his arms around her waist. He locked his hands on her stomach; he didn't want her going anywhere as he kissed her neck.

"You naked back there Stabler?" she asked him.

"Yep, wanna join me?" he asked her suggestively.

"We have work 'Dean'." she said purposely using his alias.

"Come on Rachael let's call in sick." he suggested, using her alias.

"As much as I would love to stay here with you and not have to go back to that place, we have to. We need to catch this guy." she said.

He knew she was right but he really hated the thought of having to go back there. He wanted to stay home with her where he knew they were both safe. Olivia wriggled around in his arms, so she was facing him. She couldn't help but notice he was fully clothed. He just smiled at her like a guilty child.

"Liar" she said to him.

- - - - - -

A couple of hours into their shift and Olivia was stood in the staff room making coffee for herself. She spun around splashing coffee all over herself as she heard the door open. Seeing it was only Louis she turned back around and began wiping the coffee away with a cloth.

"Didn't mean to scare you." he said as he walked over to her

"You didn't" she lied.

"You always jump like that when someone walks into the room?" he asked her.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked him.

"Coffee." he said, snatching the pot from in front of her. He smirked at her, showing her his yellowy stained teeth. "How do you like it here?" he asked her.

"Its great." she said sarcastically, before taking a long swig of the burning hot coffee. She didn't care that it burned her throat she wanted it gone so she could get gone.

"Well how's about after our shift, you and I go out for some dinner?" he offered smugly.

"No thanks." she said before abandoning her coffee and stepping away from him, however he quickly caught her arm and pulled her round to face him.

"It's just dinner." he said, snaking his eyes over her body.

"Yea I bet." she said trying to snatch her arm away from him but he tightened is grasp, pinching her arm. "Get your hand off me." she warned him

"Or what?" he asked her, continuing to smirk at her. She now felt like he was undressing her with his beady eyes, which he was.

He quickly let go of her arm as someone walked in. Olivia looked over to see Gill walking over to them.

"Think about it Rachael." Louis said, winking at her as he walked past her.

"That guy is such a prick" Gill said once Louis had left.

"Tell me about it." Olivia said quickly reclaiming her coffee that was thankfully still nice and hot.

Gill had poured herself a coffee and they were happily chatting away when another nurse ran in, completely out of breath. "Oh my god I just found out why Miranda never turned up for her shift." the woman said.

"Why?" Gill asked.

"She was found beaten and naked in some closet." the woman told them.

"Is she okay?" Olivia asked her.

"I don't know. I heard that new guy say she was going to hospital. She'd been drugged just like the other women had been." she said, sounding completely frantic

"I gotta go." Olivia said before making a speedy exit.

Gill just watched her leave. She guessed the two detectives wanted to discuss their case. She'd done lots of research on them both and knew everything about them now. She had lists on them as long as her arms. They were quite a pair with some high publicity cases in their jackets. She was going to enjoy making them pay for treating her like a fool.

- - - - - -

Olivia caught up with Elliot in one of the empty corridors. "El what's going on?" she asked.

"Someone found another nurse." he told her.

"Miranda" she clarified. "Was she raped?"

"She was naked, black, blue and bloodied, I'd say so. This guy is getting worse." he pointed out.

"All the patients are on lockdown. This has got to be someone on the staff for sure." she said. "We need to talk to the guys and find out what we have so far." Olivia said.

"Our shifts finish in half an hour then we'll go the station house." Elliot said.

She just nodded. "Okay. Be careful." she told him as she walked off.

He watched her as she joined Gill further up the corridor. He hated her being in this place when he couldn't be with her. He constantly felt like they were being watched. He had no idea how right he was.

- - - - - -

Hours later they were both sat at theirs desks, happy to be doing so. Fin and Lake were putting on a show on all the evidence they had so far, which wasn't too much. They had practically nothing from Miranda; who was still out from the drugs she had been given and the Dr's had no clue as to what it was.

"Dr's say the chances of her waking up soon are slim." Munch informed them.

"So what we're supposed to just sit around and wait for there to be another victim?" Olivia asked annoyed.

"The wait's over." Cragen said walking out of his office, "We got another victim." Cragen informed them.

"I'm putting my money on Louis being our perp." Olivia said.

"Louis Mathews." Cragen questioned.

"Yea the creep grabbed my arm, tried to pressure me into having dinner with him after shift." she told them, startling Elliot.

"Well that _creep_ is our newest victim." Cragen told them, startling them all.

- - - - - -

Elliot and Olivia were both standing in the kitchen. Olivia was sat on the counter whilst Elliot was stood by the cooker making food. She took another sip of her wine as she thought some more about the case. "We need Louis to wake up. He can tell us if he saw who attacked him. I wonder why our perp's turned to men? You need to watch your ass, seriously." she said. "Maybe they…" she was suddenly silenced by Elliot's mouth covering hers.

"Will you stop talking about work." he said

"But what if…?" she began, but was once again silenced by Elliot kissing her.

This time he moved in between her legs; allowing their bodies to press up against one another. He had his hands resting on her thighs. He began brushing his thumbs lightly over the flesh that her shorts left exposed. After 'work' she had showered and changed into shorts and a tank. Elliot had simply opted for a pair of sweats and no top; so she now placed her hands on his chest, very lightly running her nails over his flesh.

"Tiger" he joked.

"You have no idea' she said playfully as she reached down and began loosening the tie on his sweat pants.

Suddenly the phone rang. "Don't answer it." Elliot said to her.

"Okay." she said as he began placing kisses on her neck.

Her voice on the answer machine suddenly filled the apartment, telling the caller to leave a message. "Liv its Fin. Bad news Louis is dead, so is Miranda. The Dr's couldn't work out what drugs they had been given. Now it's too late."

Olivia pushed past Elliot and ran over to the phone and grabbed it. "Fin?" she said.

Elliot watched as the expressions on her face changed. He wished to God he could hear what was being said.

"Yea I'll let him know. Thanks." she said before hanging up.

"We just lost two of our witnesses." she pointed out, before storming into the bathroom. Elliot just watched her go.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this has taken so long. Long story short, after moving house I lost the internet and I've only just got it back. so here's the next part, hope it's okay. It's quite short but I'll be updating a.s.a.p. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine**

**Chapter 5**

Elliot and Olivia turned up to St Kathryn's and were instantly met by the sad atmosphere. The guys missed Louis. He may have been a prick to the ladies but the guys all liked him, except Elliot. The women and even the men were grieving for Miranda. There had been a meeting at the start of shift to have a moment of silence for the two of them. After the meeting Elliot and Olivia started rounds. They had been lucky enough to get placed together.

They walked around together as they checked that the patients were all in their beds. "I had this whole thing pegged on Louis. I really thought that he was our guy. I can't believe how wrong I was." Olivia said, feeling ashamed and a little guilty.

"You can't be right all the time. Louis was a total creep. I had him down for this too. Guess we're getting a little rusty in our old age." Elliot said.

"Old age! Who you trying to kid Stabler? It's all those late nights we keep having." she said, winking at him.

As they walked into the next room Olivia was suddenly slammed against the wall by a screaming patient. Elliot tried to pull him off her; he had no idea what the guy was saying to her; he was rambling something that Elliot guessed was Spanish. Elliot wrapped his arm around the guys' neck and eventually was able to pull him off Olivia. As Elliot's grip on his neck began to incapacitate him slightly, he forced him down onto the bed and quickly restrained his wrists then his ankles. The guy began screaming again but Elliot simply ignored him and walked over to Olivia who was holding the back of her head.

"Let me see." Elliot said to her as he supported her shoulders and tilted her forward so he could examine the back of her head. He allowed her body to rest against his and moved his hands up to brush her hair apart till he saw the nasty wound on her scalp. "Ouch! I don't know if the crack is bigger on your head or on the wall." Elliot said, actually not joking.

Olivia turned to see a bloodied hairline crack on the wall. The whole building was practically falling apart, if the wind blew against it too much it would probably crumble to the ground. "My head hurts like hell." she mumbled to him.

"I need to get you to hospital." he informed her.

Her head was spinning so fast she felt like she was going to be sick and if going to hospital got her out of here, she wouldn't complain or put up a fight. "Okay." she mumbled.

As Elliot helped to guide her out of the room they bumped into Gill. "My god Rachael what happened to you?" she asked seeing the blood on Olivia's hands and Elliot's as he held her up.

"The patient attacked me; slammed me against the wall." Olivia told her.

"My god!" she said sounding genuinely shocked, "Look I'll take you down to the infirmary. Dean you go tell the warden. This needs to be reported." Gill ordered.

"I'd really rather go with Rachael." he said.

"Don't worry I'll take great care of her. She'll be fine. Trust me." Gill said with a smile before taking hold of Olivia and leading her away.

Elliot watched them for a minute then took off running towards the Warden's office. He'd report the incident as fast as he could then go down to the infirmary to be with Olivia.

- - - - - -

Gill was holding Olivia up by having her arm wrapped around her waist. Olivia didn't feel quite as dizzy or nauseous now so things were a little easier. "I have no idea why he attacked me. He usually just glares at me from the bed or the corner of the room." Olivia thought out loud.

"Yeah he's usually pretty good. It's amazing what a person will do for some extra drugs." Gill said.

"Yeah" Olivia replied before the comment actually registered in her head, "What?" she said as she turned to face Gill.

With one swift movement Gill stabbed a syringe into Olivia's neck, spilling the contents of it into her body. Olivia swung her arm and hit Gill across the face, she was suddenly dizzy and nauseous again. She fell to the floor hard. She tried to push herself up but as Gill's foot met her face she was knocked down again, soon after everything went black.

- - - - - - -

Elliot knocked on the Wardens door and then listened. He heard a quiet voice say "Come in" so he did. He was expecting to see the Warden sat at his desk but he wasn't. He wasn't anywhere to be seen. Elliot stepped forward. The door suddenly pushed into him and the Warden ran out from behind it, jabbing Elliot with a syringe in his back. Elliot pushed the Warden away from him and ripped the syringe out of his back. He looked at it to see it was empty. He realized this whole thing had been a complete set up. His main priority now was getting back to Olivia.

He tried to walk back to the door but Warden Harper hit him hard with a big heavy book, knocking him onto his knees, one harder hit had him out cold.

**TBC**

**It was the Warden in the car with Gill! Anyone see that coming? More twists to come yet though.**

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'll try to make this chapter longer, seeing as the last one was short.**

**There is a big twist coming up, (containing spoilers from season 9) I know one person thought it might be coming, I don't know if anyone else did. I've got a lot more of this ready and wrote up so I'll update if I get reviews. Just one review will do. **

**Disclaimer****: I don't own them if you've seen them on SVU.**

**Chapter 6**

Elliot woke up feeling something heavy on top of him. His eyes took a minute to adjust to the harsh light but once they did he wished they hadn't. Gill's face was right up by his, so close he could feel her warm breath on his face. He turned his head to the side. Olivia was lying on a hospital style bed, her wrists and ankles strapped down tight. She had a gag in her mouth and was too busy trying to wriggle free to notice him looking at her.

Elliot quickly tired to push up, although his efforts were in vain. "What the hells going on?" he asked.

Olivia looked at him, hearing he was awake. "El…" she said. Her words were muffled by the gag.

"We should ask you the same thing Detectives." Gill said.

Olivia and Elliot both looked at each other. They both watched as Warden Karl Harper walked over to Olivia and removed her gag. "That better?" he asked her.

"Fuck you!" she spat at him angry.

The sound of her soft cheek being backhanded by Harper made Elliot's blood boil. "You keep your hands off her!" he yelled at him.

"Told you they were screwing each other?" Gill said. "He doesn't want you beating up his girlfriend." she mocked.

"You wanna get off me bitch!" Elliot spat at Gill.

"Temper temper." she laughed as she climbed of him.

"Why are you doing this? Was it you two who committed all those other rapes and beatings and murders?" Olivia asked.

"What a great word to use…committed. After all that's what this place is all about." Gill said as she walked over to a cart with an electrical appliance which she then wheeled over to Olivia.

"Look you don't have to do this…any of this." Elliot said.

"Oh but we do. Isn't that right Karl?" Gill said.

"Yeah." he replied simply. "How much do you love your partner Elliot, or is it just about sex?" Harper asked him.

Elliot watched as Gill fixed two little electrodes onto Olivia's neck followed by fixing some other gadgets up. "I'd die for her." he answered truthfully. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked them.

Gill flicked a switch and the sound of electricity charging up filled the room. "Shit…" Olivia whimpered. She had a horrible feeling as to what was coming.

"Gill please don't. Stop this…we can work something out." Elliot begged.

"You two deceived us. You thought you were smarter than us. You two were just following orders and we get that, but so are we." Gill said before she flicked another switch. Olivia screamed in pain as a small electric shock was sent through her body.

It only lasted seconds but each second was more painful than the previous one. Gill flicked the switch again and the shock stopped but the pain didn't go. Olivia just whimpered. "Sick son-uv-a-bitches…" Elliot mumbled.

"Would you take the shocks and save her from them?" Harper asked.

"Yes!" he said clearly, "Just don't hurt her, please." he begged.

Olivia looked at him. It amazed her that for the first time in her life someone was willing to take her pain away. She screamed in pain again as Gill flicked the switch again, this time letting the shock last much longer. Elliot yelled and begged for them to stop. He'd never heard Olivia scream in pain like this nor did he ever want to again.

Harper slapped Gill's hand away from the switch and turned it off. Elliot was then forced to listen to Olivia's quiet cries of pain.

"What are you doing?" Gill asked Harper annoyed.

"We need her alive." Harper said to her angrily between gritted teeth.

Gill scowled at him then walked over to Elliot again. Harper lovingly stroked Olivia's hair. "You'll have to excuse her." he said. "I've been watching you two since you got here. You both amazed me at how well you kept your covers…for a while but just not good enough." he said to her.

"So what now…you beat us up, rape us, then drug us with something fatal?" she asked.

"That wasn't the plan for you two." Gill said having been listening into their conversation.

"Then what is the plan?" Elliot asked.

"We don't know yet." Gill said.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked weakly.

"We do what we're told." Harper said.

"By who?" Elliot asked.

Gill and Harper looked at each other and smiled. "We can't say." Gill said with a smug smile.

"Why did you attack Louis? Why start by raping women then move onto men?" Elliot asked.

Gill put her hand up in the air. "Louis was a fucking coward, he deserved everything he got. Besides I got bored of watching Karl have all the fun." she confessed.

"You're both pathetic." Elliot thought out loud. Gill walked over to him and slapped him hard, repeatedly. It pissed him off more than it hurt him. Harper pulled her off him and they both walked out.

"You okay?" Elliot asked Olivia.

His response was her throwing up over the side of the bed. He tried to push himself up but the restraints were way too tight and they just cut into his skin. He had no idea how they were getting out of this one. He hoped that when Cragen didn't hear from either one of them at their next check in he would put two and two together and realize something was wrong.

They were supposed to be checking in at 8.30. He had no idea what time it was but hoped it was nearly that time or already past it. Little did he know it was actually 9.45 and the guys were already on their way to them.

Gill and Harper walked back in pushing a T.V. Both Olivia and Elliot watched them, wondering what the hell they were doing. "We have a message for you both." Harper said.

Gill adjusted their beds so they were sitting up and could clearly see the screen. Once they were both prepared Harper pushed play and after a few seconds of white fuzz on the screen the image of an empty sitting room appeared. They both watched confused as hell. Then someone settled down on the chair in the middle of the screen. They both looked at each other as they immediately recognized the person on the screen.

"Hi Olivia, hi Elliot I hope you two aren't too badly beaten up yet. That wasn't my intention. What was it like to watch Olivia get shocked for real Elliot?" Merritt Rook said with the same sly smile they both remembered. "All of this will be revealed soon enough. It was all a test really…remember our conversations about sheep?" he said with a little chuckle.

Olivia began struggling against her restraints. Elliot just stared at the screen as Merritt continued to talk. "One of you will be saved. It's up to you two as to which one. Once you've decided and the other has been eliminated from the test the other will answer three questions. If that person gets the three questions right they will be allowed to leave and Karl and Gill will willingly go with you and allow you to take them to the 16 precinct." Merritt said. "If you answer the questions wrong then you will be beaten and killed. It's a game and someone always loses in a game." he said.

"Fuck you." Elliot spat at the screen.

"I can just imagine what your response to that is Elliot but for the sake of your partner you should have kept your mouth shut." Merritt said knowingly

Elliot looked over to Harper who was stood next to Olivia he began repeatedly hitting her all over her body. "Stop it! I'm sorry please stop it!" Elliot begged as Olivia grunted with each blow.

"That'll do Karl." Merritt said.

Elliot looked at the screen amazed. He knew this thing was pre-recorded but it was like Merritt was in the room, watching them. "So who is it going to be?" Merritt asked.

Elliot looked over at Olivia. She had a nasty gash just above her eye, her cheek was even redder and bruised looking and he could tell her body was aching by the evident pain on her face. "Leave her alone. Let her go." Elliot said.

"No El. I'm not going to be responsible for your death." Olivia said weakly, her body was in pain and exhausted.

"You're not going to be Liv. This is my choice."

"To save me, no El I won't let you do this!" she yelled at him

Gill had already filled a syringe. "Pick now before I choose." she ordered.

"Me." Olivia said.

"No Gill me" Elliot ordered.

"No Elliot."

"Gill I chose it's me now please…" he began before Gill jabbed the needle into this thigh. "Ugh…" he grunted as the needle pierced his flesh.

"No!" Olivia screamed. "Damn-it Elliot you don't always have to save me!"

"I want to." he said smiling at her.

"I'm sorry Olivia but I trust you'll be able to finish the test." Merritt said knowing Elliot would die before he let Olivia.

Ignoring Merritt, she asked "What did you give him?"

Before Gill could answer there was a loud bang and the door swung open and the room was filled with armed officers pointing guns at Harper and Gill who were told to get down on the floor. Fin and Munch ran over to Olivia and began removing her restraints. She looked over at Elliot who was surrounded by Cragen, but he was lifeless, his eyes closed and the worried look on Cragen's face as he spoke to him and got no response scared the shit out of her.

Once she was free she practically fell off the bed and fell over to him. Her body was in so much pain but she didn't care, checking on Elliot was all that mattered. "They gave him something…a drug!" she cried. "We need a medic!" she yelled hoping one was around. "El can you hear me, sweetie talk me. Elliot." she said trying to stay calm but the heart was pounding.

She glanced over at the TV. Merritt was gone off the screen but the empty sitting room was still visible. She had known on the day they had lost him he hadn't jumped into the water or if he had she had known he wasn't dead. She turned back to face Elliot he wasn't moving but there was now a medic by his side. She prayed he would be okay.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading, please review. Merritt's motives will be revealed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the great reviews. **

**Disclaimer****: If you've seen them on SVU I don't own them.**

**Chapter 7**

Olivia paced up and down in Elliot's hospital room. The others were sat around watching her. "And I thought I was annoying." Munch said.

"I knew Rook wasn't dead. I just knew it. Have Gill or Karl said anything?" she asked.

"No and they still refuse to tell us what they gave him." Cragen said looking at Elliot.

Olivia looked at him. The DR's were slightly more prepared so he was attached to all sorts of machines and monitors and there was a full team on standby for if something went wrong, but like the other victims they still could work out what drug he had been given.

Olivia had been patched up but refused real care. She knew she had to find Rook and finish his test before he let Gill and Karl tell them what Elliot had been drugged with. Suddenly they all heard ringing. Those who had them checked their phones but it was none of them. Olivia realized it was coming from outside the room. Opposite Elliot's door was a chair which had a phone on it. She walked over to the phone and picked it up. Caller ID said Merritt so she quickly answered it.

"Hi Olivia" Merritt answered.

"You son-of-a-bitch where are you? What the hell did they give Elliot?" she asked him.

"You knew the rules of the test Olivia. To tell you that would be cheating and that would make in an unfair experiment. If you want to know what he was given you and only you have to finish off the test." he said.

"Okay so what do I have to do.?" she asked him.

"There's a box under the chair." he informed her.

Olivia looked and surely enough there was a small box which she picked up. Inside it was a cloth and a brown bottle. "Chloroform?" she asked him knowingly.

"Yes. Leave the others go out of the hospital. You'll see a white van. The back doors will be open, get in use the chloroform on you. Olivia if I see anyone else then the test is over and Elliot will die. I can see you now, and I'll be able to see you all the way to and even in the van so I'll know if you're cheating. Let's see if you can save your partner in time." he said before the line went dead.

When she turned around everyone was watching her. "Someone must have left their phone here. That was a relative I said I'd take the phone to the reception where they'll come collect it from." she lied, hiding the cloth and bottle up her sleeve.

"Want me to come with you?" Casey asked.

"No stay here with Elliot, we should all be here if he wakes up. I'll just be one minute." she lied again before walking off.

- - - - - -

Outside the hospital she had a quick look around before she saw the white van. She looked around for Merritt but she couldn't see him. Suddenly the phone in her hand rang again, _Merritt._

"What?" she asked.

"Get in the van and use the chloroform the methods of this experiment aren't that hard to follow Olivia."

"How do I know this is really chloroform and not what Elliot was given? How do I know you're gonna let him live if I do exactly what you say?" she questioned.

"Get in the van!" he yelled, startling her. "Get in the van now or else this experiment is over and your partner is dead." Merritt warned her.

She hated doing as she was ordered but she wouldn't risk her not obeying getting Elliot killed so she reluctantly walked over to the van. She walked round the back and opened up the door then climbed in, shutting them behind her. She took a deep breath, her hands were shaking really bad. She had no idea whether she was doing the right thing or not.

Slowly she unscrewed the top of the bottle and she poured some of it onto the cloth. "More!" Merritt said over the phone.

She looked around, she knew he was watching her she just don't know where from. She shook her head hating herself for obeying a psycho then she poured out some more. "More!' Merritt said again.

"I'm gonna be unconscious for a month if I use anymore." she spat angrily at him down the phone.

"And Elliot's gonna be dead if you don't start doing as your told." Merritt spat back at her.

"Fucking ass-hole" she muttered as she soaked the cloth with more. Her head was already dizzy just from the fumes of the stuff in the back of the tiny van. She put it up to her face but her instincts stopped her. She tried again but she just couldn't; she wanted to but her brain knew better. Thinking only about Elliot she slapped the chloroform soaked cloth over her mouth and nose and inhaled deeply a few times before throwing it away from her and choking on the stuff.

Instantly she lay down, her body too heavy to hold up anymore. Everything felt heavy and it was all going dark. She felt a jerk and realized the van was moving. That was the last thing she remembered.

- - - - - -

When Olivia woke up she felt like she was swaying, she looked around and didn't understand why she was swaying as she was lying down on a bed. She tried to get up but fell straight to the floor. She whimpered at how useless her body felt. She just about managed to pull herself back onto the bed.

She looked around the room again; she still felt like she was swaying; that's when she realized she was on one of those water home boat things. She could see the water out of the windows and she could hear the other boats. She hated being on the water, in the water she was fine, but she always got sea sick. The fact that she felt as sick as a dog anyway didn't help. She heard footsteps approaching her and was aware of being moved to a more comfortable position on the bed.

"Rook..?" she slurred. She felt very sick, like she was about to throw up everywhere.

"It's okay Olivia." she heard him tell her.

"I'm gunna be sick." she told him as she tried to take in deep breaths, but the chloroform had been smeared over her face so she kept getting whiffs of that, making her dizzy and nauseous again.

Merritt hooked her arm around his neck then hooked his arm around her waist and pulled her up off the bed and led her towards the bathroom. He gently lowered her down by the toilet and she immediately began to throw up into it.

He stepped over to the sink and filled up a glass of cold water for her. She reached up and flushed the toilet then pushed herself up with a little help form Merritt. He handed her the glass of water which she accepted and quickly drank most of the contents.

"Feel better?" he asked her.

She just looked at him. "What are your tests?" she asked him as she tried to clear her head and allowed him to lead her back into the bedroom; at least she could sit down in there.

"It doesn't matter about that for now I just want you to rest up." he said to her.

"Look you said if I did this you would help Elliot so please keep your word, I have done everything you wanted me to do." she pleaded.

"You're weak you need to rest."

"And Elliot is dying!" she yelled at him, her head quickly regretting it.

She practically fell down onto the bed, she suddenly felt really out of it again and things were going dark again. "Elliot…Elliot…" she mumbled before she passed out.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**Disclaimer****: Nope, not mine.**

**Chapter 8**

Olivia had woke up to find herself still in the nightmare and to top things off, she had thick rope wrapped around her ankle and then to the frame of the bed. She couldn't have tried to run if she wanted to. Her main goal now was to pass Rook's tests so she could help Elliot. She didn't even bother to turn and look at him as she heard him walk into the bedroom; she just kept staring into the corner at nothing in particular.

"I've brought you breakfast in bed." Merritt said joyfully.

She continued to ignore him.

"You have to eat Olivia." he reminded her.

"I just want to help my partner so please can we start the test or whatever." she begged. Her head was quite clear now, although she still felt slightly nauseous.

"We will…once you eat." Merritt told her.

"I'm not hungry." she said coldly.

"You have to eat." he said firmly.

"Who are you my father..? You can't make me eat." she said sounding as pissed off as she felt.

"No I'm not your father, your father was a rapist." he said.

She looked at him wondering how he would know about that, but then she thought about it more and it really didn't surprise her half as much as it should have.

"Are you going to eat this? I made it just for you." he said with a smile that looked so innocent to her.

She just shook her head then turned to face away from him.

"You have to eat something." he said firmly.

"I'm not hungry." she yelled at him before turning away again.

She listened as he walked out of the room. She lay there for a moment thinking about Elliot, praying that he would be okay and hoping that Merritt would just get his tests over with so she could help Elliot. Part of her was beginning to wonder if Merritt had any intentions of helping him. She suddenly thought she heard what sounded like a blender but as quickly as she thought she had heard it things were quiet again.

She sighed and looked around the room. She wished the windows were bigger so she could escape through one of them but it wouldn't matter anyway because her foot was still tied tight. It would take a very very sharp knife to cut through the thick rope. She looked over to the door as Merritt walked back in. He was holding a tray up in the air using one hand and had more rope in his other hand.

He put the tray down next to the bed but kept hold of the rope. She tried to push herself up but she was too slow and Merritt was already sat on her stomach. She tried to punch him but he wrapped the rope around her wrists then fixed the rope to the top frame of the bed. "Get off me. Help me!" she screamed as she quickly realized Merritt had no intentions of helping her save Elliot. She couldn't believe she'd fallen for his lies again.

"Shut up" he growled at her through gritted teeth. He slapped his hand down over her mouth.

She hated the fact that she was crying, but it made her so angry to think she was the reason Elliot was going to die. She was the reason five children would be left without a father, a great father. She tried to beg Merritt just to save Elliot but his hand just muffled her pleas.

Merritt reached over to the tray and pulled what was on it over to him. Olivia looked on in horror at a thin tube that was attached to a clear bag, the contents of which looked like the mashed up version of the breakfast he had brought her a minute ago. She guessed that was why she had heard the blender. She was so busy being horrified and scared shitless that she didn't even try to scream as Merritt moved his hand away, only for a second before he put the end of the tube in her mouth, quickly holding it in place with his hand again.

He began squeezing the bag, quick squeezes but fast. Olivia wanted to gag as she felt the paste like food come out through the tube and fall into her mouth. She needed to swallow it before she chocked but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction; but he just kept going. Reluctantly she swallowed the food. "Good girl." Merritt said, praising her like some sort of dog.

He kept going until Olivia gagged then he moved his hand away and pulled the tube out of her mouth. Olivia couldn't help but roll to the side and throw up as Merritt climbed off her. She just prayed he wouldn't torture her like that again because she had thrown up. She wanted to throw up more but she forced it back down, scared of how he would react. Her heart pounded wildly in her chest and she tried not to cry.

Merritt watched her as he smoothed his clothes back down. "I'm not a cruel man Olivia I'm just not gonna let you starve yourself." he said to her.

She wanted to yell something at him, like "go to hell" or "fuck off" something, but she knew if she did she would most likely end up throwing up again so she stopped herself.

"The first test will be to see just how obedient you can be. It's not going to well is it?" he said to her as he brushed her hair back off her face. "That's better." he said.

She just looked at him; he looked like someone's father not some psycho. She flinched as she thought he was going to hit her face but he didn't he just stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. She could only watch him; she shuddered to think of what might be going through his head. Merritt just smiled at her. "You're so beautiful." he told her.

"Merritt please, just let me help Elliot."

"You are." he said to her.

She looked at him confused. "How?' she asked they hadn't even done any tests yet, well not really.

"Just by being here." he said to her. "You're so much like her." he continued.

"Like who?" she asked confused.

"My wife." he told her.

She understood now. Rook really had planned all this out. He wanted her cause she looked like his wife.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is dedicated to all the readers and reviewers and to Kelly of the midnight dawn because you are awesome and because you dedicated an amazing chapter of your story to me. **

**Disclaimer****: They're not mine.**

**Chapter 9**

Olivia had somehow fallen asleep, probably just because of how sick she felt. When she looked outside it was dark. "Shit." she cursed. She had been sleeping whilst she knew Elliot was dying. She was suddenly aware of how much she needed to pee; the sound of the water outside wasn't helping any. She hated to have to ask for permission to go the toilet but she was desperate.

"Rook! Rook!" she yelled.

She heard the door open then he walked in. "Something wrong Olivia?" he asked.

"I gotta pee." she told him.

He walked over to the bed and began removing the rope from her ankle. She winced as she saw just how red raw her ankle was, the rope had cut right into her skin. "We need to get that cleaned up." Merritt thought out loud.

"I'm fine." she said.

"It'll scar if we don't take care of it."

"Believe me it won't be my worst." she said as she swung her legs round. Her arms were pulled by the rope that still held them to the bed. Merritt untied the rope from the bed but not from around her wrists.

Once in the bathroom she put her arms out in front of her, waiting for him to untie it. "It stays on." Merritt said.

"I wanna get washed up." she told him. It was true and she wanted to gargle a load of water in her mouth to try and get rid of the taste of vomit. She hadn't showered since her and Elliot's last day in the hospital so she felt grubby and really did just want to get cleaned up somewhat.

"It stays on." Merritt said again.

"I haven't tried to run. I have done everything you wanted me to I came here and you are the one who is not keeping your end of the deal, so why is it you don't trust me?" she said, knowing she was going off on a bit of a rant but she was pissed off.

"I do trust you." he said.

"Then untie the rope." she said holding her arms out again.

Merritt looked at her and she was just waiting for him to say no again when he began untying the rope. With her arms free he walked out shutting the door; with him gone she went straight over to the toilet to relieve herself.

As she was washing her hands she purposely held her rope burnt wrists under the cold water, enjoying the cooling comfort it provided. There was a knock on the door then Merritt walked in. "I brought you a towel." he said.

She looked at him but didn't respond she just kept her wrists under the water. "Are you ready for your first test?" he suddenly asked her.

"Yes." she said, ripping her wrists away from the water and drying them off with the towel Rook held out to her.

Merritt looked at her and smiled at how eager she was to save her partner. "Then take off your clothes."

His words hit her hard. She closed her eyes and prayed she had misheard him. He walked over to her and pushed her back into the bedroom. "Take off your clothes and if I have to ask you again then this whole thing is over and your partner is dead." Merritt said to her again.

As pissed off as it made her she pulled her top off and threw it down on the bed. "Uh uh" Merritt said as he held his hand out. She shook her head and passed him her shirt. She watched as he pressed it against his face. He could feel her body's warmth and scent lingering on it. He suddenly looked at her. "And your trousers." he said.

She unfastened her jeans with some difficulty as her hands shook; she never thought they would stop. She tucked her fingers into her waistband and slid her jeans off and threw them at him as forcibly as she could. She had left her black lacey panties on purposely; wanting to keep herself as covered from him for as long as she could. She reached up to unclip her matching bra but was stopped by Merritt.

"That'll do." he said, immediately seeing the obvious confusion on her face, "Get on the bed." he told her.

Her heart sunk as she looked at the bed. She knew her bottom lip was trembling so she bit down on it hoping to stop it. She lowered herself down onto the bed then watched as Merritt put her now folded clothes down on a chair in the corner of the room before walking over to the bed. "Lay down. I want you to be comfortable."

'_Oh how nice a caring rapist_' she thought sarcastically to herself. Doing as she was ordered she lay down on her back. She couldn't help but quietly whimper as Merritt climbed onto the bed next to her. She closed her eyes and waited for him to climb on top of her or to begin touching her but all he did was cover them both over with a blanket then settle down next to her. He rolled over onto his side, pushing her onto her side with his body. He wrapped his arm around her and tangled his fingers up with hers before bringing their arms down to rest on her stomach.

Olivia winced and yelped in pain as their arms hit her cracked ribs; thanks to the beating Karl had gave her. Merritt quickly lifted their arms up before lowering them down on her hip. "I'm sorry." he said genuinely.

"It's okay." she said quietly, not sure why, but she was willing to be polite to him if it meant saving Elliot. "Will you tell me how to help Elliot tomorrow?" she asked him.

"Go to sleep." he said, it was like he had completely ignored her.

She tried to wriggle free from him she didn't see why she should play along if he wasn't going to help Elliot. Merritt quickly tightened his grip. "I'll tell you, now please go to sleep." he assured her.

She 'relaxed' back down again and wanted to scream when he snuggled against her instead she closed her eyes and pictured Elliot and thought about him and prayed he was holding in there. "_I'm doing this for you_" she thought before her exhausted body gave in to sleep.

- - - - - -

Olivia had woken up to find herself wearing a thin summer dress. It really wasn't something she would have chosen but it was clothes and beat being almost as naked as the day she was born in front of Rook. She began to climb out of the bed only to fall flat on her face as she realized her ankle was tied up again. She looked up when she heard the door open. It was morning and she guessed the tray Rook held was her breakfast. She wanted to anything but eat.

"Thank you but I'm really not hungry." she said as politely as she could out of fear he would repeat yesterdays torture.

"Okay I'll get the tube and the bag." he said in a sing-song voice.

"No please. I'll eat it I just feel sick from being on the boat is all." she said.

"If you want we can take this outside and sit on the grass bank by the water to eat it." Merritt said.

She nodded, anything beat being on the boat.

- - - - - - -

She was able to eat more than she thought she would be able to, she guessed that was because she was still and not swaying from the boat moving on the water. Merritt had watched her eat most of the breakfast. She threw some toast down unable to eat another bite. "Thank you." she said, "So are you going to tell me how I can help Elliot now, you said you would today."

"Maybe tomorrow." he said as he looked out over the water.

"Tomorrow he'll be dead…" she muttered as she pushed herself up. She was getting out of here seeing as he wouldn't help her like he said he would. She looked behind to see Merritt up and chasing her, she quickly began to run. She was running so fast and looking back to check to see Rook wasn't catching up to her that she stumbled and fell to the floor. She tried to push herself up but Rook threw himself down on top of her, pinning her down.

"Help me! Help!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Rook reached out and picked up a rock and as she tried to scream again he brought it crashing down against her head, she was out cold straight away. He dropped the rock out of his shaking hand and looked at her unconscious form beneath him. "Look what you made me do." he whispered shakily as he brushed her hair back getting blood on his hands from the wound on the side on her head. He leant forward and kissed her sweetly on the lips. "I'm sorry." he whispered.

**TBC**

**Please review. **


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for all the reviews, they rock

**Thanks for all the reviews, they rock!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own them**

**Chapter 10**

Olivia woke up with a crippling headache. She tried to move but her body protested. She saw Merritt's hand come towards her as he held a cold cloth against her wounded head. It hurt like hell but she was too pissed to show just how much pain it caused her. She watched as Merritt pulled the cloth away from her head, she saw blood on it. "What the hell did you do to me?" she asked, looking around and quickly realizing she was on the boat again, feeling just as nauseous as she had the last time she had been on the damn thing.

"You said I could trust you, you lied!" Merritt roared at her.

She began to panic as he climbed on top of her but her heart settled slightly as she realized he was just tying her back up. She looked him right in the face as he did it; his once child like innocent looking facial features had turned angry and cold. He looked down to see her looking up at him. She was nowhere near prepared as he crashed his lips down onto hers, heavy and hard. She pursed her lips together denying his tongue access.

He suddenly slapped her face, hard, her cheek felt like it was going to explode and her eyes immediately began to water. As she opened her mouth to let out a cry Merritt quickly smothered it as he forced his tongue inside her mouth. She closed her eyes as she felt his hands snaking up and down her sides. His hands felt cold through the thin fabric of the dress. She was just waiting now, waiting for him to do what she knew he was going to do, waiting for him to rape her.

There was suddenly a knock and Merritt quickly jumped of her, leaving her confused and scared but somewhat relieved. She immediately began pulling on the ropes. She was pulling so hard she could practically hear her muscles tearing, but she kept pulling, harder and harder.

She listened as she suddenly heard Merritt's raised voice; although she couldn't hear what he was saying. There was suddenly a loud thud then things seemed to go quiet. Minutes after the door flew open and Merritt stormed over to her and ripped her up from off the bed. She yelped in pain as the rope pulled harshly at her arms and strained muscles. In his craze he had forgot about the rope. He untied it but not from around her wrists before he dragged her out of the room, pulling her back to her feet each time she stumbled.

They were suddenly in the living area of the boat. Olivia's eyes immediately shot to a girl; no more than 22; bound and gagged lying on the floor. She had a red swollen cheek and her mascara was running down her face with her tears. Olivia could see she was obviously a hooker. They actually looked kind of similar.

Rook suddenly shoved a knife in Olivia tied hands and pushed her towards the girl. "Cut her throat." he ordered.

"What…no way." Olivia said stepping back, only to have Merritt push her back towards the girl.

"Cut her throat!" he yelled.

Olivia looked at the girl who looked completely terrified. There wasn't a chance in hell she was going to hurt this young girl. "Is this one of your tests?" Olivia snapped at him.

"Yes and if you don't do it you fail and your precious Elliot is dead."

"Do you really expect me to kill her she's just a child" Olivia protested loudly.

"Cut her throat or I will, then yours." he said to her.

Olivia flung her arms to the side, sending the knife soaring across the room. "No." she said simply.

Merritt hit her hard across the face, so hard it knocked her to the floor. He walked over to the girl and pulled her up. He dragged her across the room then threw her into a closet before shutting the door and blocking it with a chair. He walked back over to Olivia and pulled her up by her hair.

She clenched her teeth together as he pulled on her hair as he dragged her back into the bedroom. He picked her up and flung her down on the bed. "Stay here!" he yelled at her before he stormed out.

She ran over to the door and listened, praying he wasn't going to hurt that girl. She heard a door slam then everything went quiet. She ran over to the window and watched as Merritt stormed off to the end of the dock. She knew she had to get out of the room and help the girl and herself and ultimately help Elliot.

- - - - - -

In the hospital Kathy was sat by Elliot's bed. They may have been separated again but she still felt a lot for the father of her five children. She was looking in the physician's desk reference. She knew somewhere there had to be some clue as to what drug he had been given. All they knew was it didn't appear on any tests and was systematically beginning to shut his body down.

She suddenly came upon something. She had only ever read about this once then underneath was a drug that could reverse the affects if administered soon enough. She ran out to fetch the drug she knew the hospital kept, minutes after she ran back in. "Please work, Oh God I hope this isn't too late. Come on El, please." she begged as she put the drug into his system. "Please work." she begged again and again.

- - - - - -

Merritt had been gone for hours so Olivia began looking through all the drawers in the bedroom, hoping to find something to cut the rope with. She was coming up with nothing so far but then suddenly she saw a cell phone. It was the one Merritt had told her to use in the hospital. She picked it up and turned it on. It had hardly any battery but she hoped it would hold out just long enough for her to make one call.

She dialed in the number for the SVU, hoping someone would be there.

"Detective Tutuola, special victims…" Fin began to say.

"Fin!' she cried.

"Jesus Liv where the hell are you?" he asked.

"On a boat at the docks. Merritt Rook took me. Fin please there's another girl here I think he's gonna kill her." she informed him.

"Where about are you?" he asked her.

"I don't know I think by where we first lost Merritt. It's one of those water-boat-home things. Fin please hurry!" she begged.

"We're coming for you baby girl hold in there. We're trying to set up a trace." he informed her.

"Oh God, Fin please hurry. It's err green, the boat…green with plastic flowers on the side, the kind that spin in the wind" she told him, trying to remember the boat from when she had been allowed outside, however that experience was slightly fuzzy thanks to the bump on her head.

She heard the phone beep, telling her the battery was about to give out. "Fin please hurry. I don't know what he's going to do." she begged. The phone beeped again much more frantic this time.

"Hold in there Liv we're on our way. There's something I need to tell you about Elliot, he's…"

"Fin…Fin…Fin Elliot's what?" she cried into the phone. It was no good though, it had died. She fell down onto the bed as her head registered what Fin may have been about to say. She had a sick feeling in her gut. She began to cry as she thought maybe Elliot was gone, she had been too late and all of this had been for nothing. Elliot was dead and it was all her fault. The thought was too much to handle and she burst into a heart filled sob.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all the reviews. **

**Disclaimer****: Not mine which is too bad for me because if they were I'd be as rich as Dick Wolf and I could really do with the money right now. **

**Chapter 11**

Merritt walked into the bedroom and looked around confused when Olivia was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly she jumped out from behind the door and dove onto Merritt, knocking him onto the floor. She stayed on top of him and hooked her arms over his head and around his neck and held them together as tight as she could. She could here him choking.

"You son-of-a-bitch he's dead! You said you would help him." she cried.

She fought back tears as she heard Rook gasp for breaths, she wanted to squeeze harder until she heard his neck snap but she just couldn't kill him, she wanted to, God she wanted to, but she wasn't a monster. She unhooked her arms and fell away from him. She brought her legs up to her chest and lowered her head onto them as she cried for Elliot.

Merritt rubbed his bruised neck as he looked at her. He crawled over to her and began to rub her shoulder.

"Don't you fucking touch me!" she screamed at him.

She wanted to get up and leave, but the truth was if there was no Elliot to go back to then there was no real reason to go back, so being here was probably her best option. She just continued to cry.

"Don't cry." Merritt said as he began to stroke her soft brunette hair.

She was too exhausted to even hit him away from her so she just let him as she carried on crying. She cried Elliot's name softly, her heart ached as she thought about having lost him and she was sure she had. Everyone she loved left her eventually.

Merritt heard her sobbing Elliot's name and it made him think about his wife. He sat down next to Olivia. "When I lost my wife and my child I thought my world had ended. It did end but I was still forced to walk alone without them. I had them in my heart but with the guilt I felt over their deaths I began to make myself forget about them." Merritt told her

Olivia continued to let her tears roll down her cheeks but she looked up at him as he spoke. She was beginning to see the innocent and broken man again. "I don't want to hurt other people but people need to know the consequences of never challenging authority" he said.

Olivia looked at him. She had challenged his authority when she had refused to hurt the girl like he had wanted her to do. She wanted to say something and try to comfort him over his family's death, no one should have to go through that and they should never have to carry a guilt that didn't lie on their shoulders. "It wasn't your fault what happened." she said quietly.

"I knew something was wrong but I didn't tell the Dr he needed to do something more."

"That was his fault not yours. You just wanted what was best for you wife and child." she said to him.

"I let them die." Merritt said as he looked at her, his eyes were filled with tears and he looked so helpless. He let his head fall onto her knees as he lay down next to her. She wasn't sure what to do.

After a moment of him whimpering she asked, "Are you going to let that girl go?"

He suddenly snapped out of his moment of weakness and pushed himself up to his feet. Before she could protest he ragged her up by her hair again. She now wished she had snapped his stupid neck. He threw her down on the floor in the kitchen then walked over to the closet. He kicked the chair away, opened it up then reached in and pulled out the terrified girl.

He threw her down and quickly grabbed a knife he put it right next to her throat. Another second and Olivia knew he would be drawing it across the girls throat. Doing all she could think of to do; she grabbed another knife that was lying about and brought it up to her neck. "Touch her and I'll cut my own throat!" Olivia yelled, threatening him.

"Merritt turned to look at her but kept the knife at the girl's throat. "You wouldn't do it." he said calling her bluff.

"Wouldn't I?"

She gritted her teeth together as she cut her neck slightly, purposely not cutting deep enough to do any real damage but it still began to bleed. She could feel the warm liquid dripping down her neck.

Her plan worked though and Merritt stepped away from the girl, holding up the knife. "Put the knife down Olivia." he said calmly. "Like this…see" he said as he lowered his.

"Untie her. Let her go." Olivia ordered.

"I need to use the knife to cut the rope." he said.

She had to laugh to say she trusted him at this moment but only why she had the knife at her throat. She watched carefully as Merritt cut the ropes. The girl yelped in pain as her muscles where finally moved from out of the same painful stiffening position they had been in for hours. "Take off her gag." Olivia barked at him. Quickly Merritt did. "Move away from her and let her run away." she ordered.

Merritt took a big stride back. The girl looked at Olivia as if to say "_what about you_" Olivia smiled at her and mouthed "_go_" to her. As quick as the girls aching body would allow her she ran. The moment she was on back on the dock she began looking around for anyone who could help. Up ahead she saw a crowd of people running towards her so she began running towards them.

Merritt stalked closer to Olivia and she slowly moved back, wanting to keep as much distance as she could between them. If she had to she would walk backwards, with the knife pressing against her throat, all the way to the SVU.

"I'm gonna put this one away." Merritt said as he pulled open a drawer and dropped the knife in.

Olivia thought she heard something and in the second it took her to look away Merritt pulled out a small handgun from the drawer and pointed it right at her. "Drop the knife Olivia."

"You drop the gun." she replied, her voice slightly shaky from having a gun pointed at her.

"DROP THE KNIFE!" he roared at her.

"You drop the fucking gun!" she yelled back at him.

She continued to back step away from him she hit the door that led to a small outside area of the boat. Miraculously it was unlocked so as she leant against it it swung open. She stepped out of it all the time keeping the knife against her neck and all the time Merritt moved closer towards her.

The back of her knees suddenly hit the small railing on the boat. If she took one more step back she's have toppled over and been in the icy cold water so she had to stop.

"Put the knife down Olivia." Merritt asked nicely.

"No." she answered simply.

He was right by her now. If he reached out he would easily be able to touch her.

"Rook freeze!" they both heard.

They looked to see Fin, Munch, Cragen, Lake and a group of armed officers running along the dock towards them. In front of them all ran Elliot. He was weak and tired but he was saving his girl.

"Elliot…" Olivia said in disbelief.

She wanted to run towards him but Merritt smacked her hard making her drop the knife which fell into the water. He wrapped his arms around her and held the gun pressed on her stomach as he looked into her eyes. He tightened his hold on her. So hard she was struggling for breath slightly. "Don't come any closer Elliot." Merritt said.

Elliot and the others were stood on the deck, one more step and they'd be on the boat. Ignoring him Elliot took the step so he was on the boat.

"I said don't come any closer Elliot." Merritt said as he jabbed the gun more into Olivia's stomach.

"Let her go Rook. You didn't hurt her last time so please don't hurt her this time…please." Elliot begged.

"You got one hell of a woman here Elliot. She's just like my wife was; beautiful, funny, smart, brave and she didn't give in to what people told her. She had her own beliefs and she had her own opinions just like our Olivia."

"I'm not telling you what to do now Merritt…I'm just asking you to let Olivia go." Elliot said as calmly as he could although really he just wanted to punch Merritt's lights out.

"I can't do that Elliot."

"LET HER GO GOD-DAMNIT!" he yelled at Rook, hating seeing how scared Olivia looked, that look was killing him.

"I'm sorry Elliot but I'm going to have to challenge your authority." Merritt said before a loud shot rang out.

**TBC**

**A cruel cliffhanger I know but I'll be updating really soon.**

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews. It was a really mean cliffhanger, so I'm very sorry. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer****: They're not mine.**

**Chapter 12**

Without thinking Elliot ran straight to the railing, where Olivia and Merritt had just disappeared over, and dove off into the water. He didn't even know whether his exhausted and weak body would let him do it but the adrenaline rush he seemed to be having was fuel to his fire. He had no idea who had been shot he had just heard the bang followed quickly by another then next thing he knew Olivia and Merritt were stumbling over the railing.

The water was deep and murky and as he swam down his heart pounded against his chest. He couldn't see them anywhere. He knew Olivia's hands had been tied so he knew that would make it difficult for her, he also knew that a hole in the stomach would make it even harder for her. He had to swim back up for a breath. His chest ached from his pounding heart. He looked about the surface but they were nowhere to be seen. However Fin and Lake were now both in the water helping out with the search.

Elliot took a deep breath and dove back down. He knew Olivia couldn't hold her breath long especially if she had been shot. He cursed inwardly as he still didn't find her. _Where the hell could she have gone_ he thought to himself. He came back up and saw both Lake and Fin dragging Merritt out of the water. His body was limp but he was whimpering in pain.

"Where is she?" Elliot yelled at him.

Without getting an answer he dove back under. The others all watched. Fin jumped back in to help search while Munch and Cragen cuffed Merritt. Cragen placed his hand over a bleeding wound on Merritt's shoulders.

After the first shot another one had been fired. They were happy to see one shot had hit Merritt but now both men secretly feared who had been hit by the other and they had a pretty good idea. Fin came back up for air as Lake dove back into the water. Fin was freezing and his body was going numb. He hated to think how Olivia must be feeling. She still hadn't some up for air yet.

Suddenly Elliot appeared from under the water. Fin thanked God when he saw Olivia in his arms but panic set in when he realized she wasn't moving.

"She's been hit." Elliot cried.

Fin swam over and helped him bring Olivia to the waters edge. Cragen and Munch helped to pull her out while the other armed officers surrounded Merritt.

"She's not breathing." Lake pointed out.

"El you give her air I'll start compressions." Fin said.

Elliot pinched her nose and blew hard into her mouth before pulling back. Fin began compressions. "1…2…3" he counted.

Elliot brushed her hair back off her face before he had to give her another breath. Each time she didn't start to breathe was harder for him to watch than the last time.

Munch was holding his hand down hard over the bleeding wound on her stomach. Her body was icy cold but her blood felt warm on his hands as it spilled out of her.

Elliot blew into her mouth again and then Fin began compression. "Come on baby girl, come on." he pleaded. Suddenly Olivia coughed and spat out a mouthful of water. She gasped for air then placed her hands over Munch's that were still pressed over her bleeding wound.

They could all see the pain on her face. She looked up to see Elliot and grabbed his hand with her own bloody ones. Elliot could see the blood coming straight through Munch's fingers. "You'll be okay Liv. You're gonna be okay." he said, lifting her hands to his face and kissing them before holding them against his cheek. "You're gonna be okay." he promised her.

- - - - - -

Elliot had ridden in the ambulance with Olivia whilst the others had followed. Merritt had also been brought to the hospital but he was in another ambulance with other officers staying with him. As it stopped outside the hospital the medics, with the help of Dr's lifted the trolley out of the back of the bus and began pushing it into and then through the hospital.

Elliot was listening to every word they said but he didn't understand any of it. He looked down at Olivia she was still she hadn't been moving for ages, but he could see her chest rising and falling as she breathed. In the bus the medics had cut the rope from her wrists but they left nasty friction burns in their place.

"We need bloods fast. We're loosing her!" One Dr shouted. "Everyone gets scrubbed up." he yelled.

Elliot stopped dead in his tracks. _They couldn't lose her they just couldn't; he had fought for life now she had to_. He was about to move into the OR with them when another Dr pushed him back. "You can't go in there Sir, you have to stay out here." she told him.

Elliot was about to protest when Kathy was there, pushing him back. "Elliot you can't go in there you could get in the way." Kathy told him sensitively.

"Blood…K…Kathy…she…she's lost so much blood." he mumbled.

"I know El but she's in good hands, they're the best. Come on lets get you some dry clothes." she said as she led him away.

- - - - - -

Elliot and the others including Kathy had sat outside the OR for ages awaiting news. At some point Huang, Casey and Melinda had all arrived at the hospital, all wanting to know how their friend was doing and all happy to see Elliot back up and on his feet, as shaky as he was.

"If she dies… Elliot suddenly said.

"El she won't die. She's a fighter and she's got you to wake up for." Kathy said to him as she gave his hand a quick squeeze. He smiled back at her but still he couldn't help been totally scared shitless.

Everyone was quiet, just praying that they would get news soon, good news. Everyone shot up as the doors to the OR opened and a Dr walked up to them. "Things went better than we expected."

"How's that?" Munch asked.

"She's alive. When we got her in there I thought we were gonna lose her straight away, it was touch and go a few times, but she pulled through. We removed the bullet and fixed up the damage. We moved her to recovery so you can go see her as soon as." the Dr told them.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Elliot said before running off to find recovery.

Everyone said their thank you before following after Elliot. Everyone wanted to see Olivia and make sure she was okay, but no one as badly as Elliot.

**TBC**

**I heard Lake is gone but for this story he hasn't yet.**

**So Olivia's alive. I could never kill her or Elliot or probably any of the other main characters.**

**Anyway thanks for reading, please review. **

**A/N: You'll find out what drugs Elliot was given in the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**This chapter is really short, but the next one's a lot longer.**

**Disclaimer****: Not mine.**

**Chapter 13**

The first thing Olivia saw when she opened her eyes was Elliot, sitting next to her bed. She could feel his hands wrapped around hers. "Hi." she said. Her throat was all raspy.

"Hey." he said back to her.

"Where am I?" she asked him.

"You're in the hospital. You were shot in the stomach." he told her.

"I guess that's why I feel like shit." she said laughing but quickly regretting it as the movement pulled on her stomach. "Rook?" she asked. Meaning was it Rook who shot her.

"Yea, we think it was an accident. He got shot first and he already had his gun pointed at you and his finger on the trigger. One of the officers panicked and fired, jackass." Elliot said.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"He's in the hopsital for now. He got shot too but they're moving him to a mental institute. They're just now seeing that he needs serious mental help. Kind'of ironic don't cha think?" he said.

She smiled at him. She wanted to laugh but she knew better. "I went with him because he told me if I did and passed his tests that he would tell me how to make you better." she told him, "How are you better?" she asked him.

"Kathy sat up for hours reading the PDR and she came across a drug that didn't show up in bloods or urine and did damage like what was happening to me. She took a chance but she was right." he told her.

"Remind me to kiss her next time I see her." Olivia joked, she felt like it though after all Kathy had done what Olivia couldn't; she had saved Elliot's life.

"That sounds like a dream I had a couple of years ago." Elliot joked...kind of...

Olivia smiled and playfully hit him. "What was it that Gill gave you?" she asked him, needing to know.

"It was a drug from the Benzodiazepine family." he informed her.

"But I thought every drug in the Benzo family showed up in bloods and urine?" she said confused. She didn't know much about drugs and what-not but she knew that much.

"It was a cousin drug of Benzodiazepine. It was called Sistol." he said.

She just shook her head, she hadn't heard of it. "I'm so glad you're okay." she said to him. "I thought I'd lost you."

"I'm glad you're okay and you're never gonna lose me" Elliot said before he couldn't resist the urge anymore and he stood up and leant over her whilst he kissed her. She immediately parted her lips, wanting to feel his tongue in her mouth. It was something she feared she may never get to feel again. She couldn't wait to be up to full strength to feel the rest of him again.

Elliot had spoke to he Dr's and nurses and knew the extent of her injuries. He had also been totally relieved to learn the rape kit had been negative. He would be there for her if she had of been but it would have made him want to find and kill Rook with his bare hands for sure if he had touched and hurt her like that.

For now though she was happy to have him climb onto the bed and fall asleep next to her, holding her protectively in his arms. She knew there would be questions soon so for now just being able to sleep was a perfect opportunity she wasn't going to pass up, especially when Elliot was right next to her, doing the same thing.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading, please review.**

**Anyone heard of those drugs before? I didn't actually make it all up they are real drugs and stuff. **


	14. Chapter 14

**I love the reviews, more are very welcome, LOL.**

**There's gonna be some E/O love makin in this chapter. **

**A/N: Also this is going to be the last chapter, however I am doing a sequel to this so there is going to a major cliffhanger at the end of this…be prepared.**

**However (I like that word) because I am such a nice person, actually no because I am a cruel person and always leave readers with cliffhangers I am going to post the first chapter of the sequel to this today, but the bad news is as of 6.00pm this Wednesday night I lose the internet and will not be getting it back for a short while (hopefully only for a few weeks) so it will mean there will be a long wait for an update unless I can get the internet back sooner or use a friends internet, which is a possibility.**

**Incase I'm not back on for a while I just wanna say a really big thanks to all the amazing people who had read my stories especially to those who leave reviews, you are all really amazing and it's so rewarding to get great reviews for my writing. Again a big thanks and I hope to hear back from you all when I finally get back online with the best kick ass story I can come up with...hopefully. **

**I'll miss ya all. : ) **

**Disclaimer****: Not mine.**

**Chapter 14**

Elliot pulled up outside the 1-6. He turned the engine off and turned to look at Olivia who was sat in the passenger seat looking back at him. "You ready to go in?" he asked her.

"Yea." she answered.

He reached over and tucked her hair back behind her face. He knew she was letting it fall over her face to hide some of her bruises. "That's better." he said.

She turned the mirror and looked in it, wishing she'd applied more makeup to hide the bruises better. She was glad she wouldn't be facing victims like this, looking like one herself. It was too soon for her to be back at work full time but she wanted to be back in the place that was more like her home than her apartment was even if it was on ass duty.

She had a pair of loose fitting trousers on and her trainers. She was wearing one of Elliot's beaters underneath her own baggy NYPD sweater. She looked like she was gonna go jogging but she didn't care it meant she was comfortable and with all her body's aches and wounds that was her main priority.

She turned to face Elliot who was just smiling at her knowing she hated having battle wounds because it made her look weak somehow like she wasn't able to stand on her own two feet. "There something funny?" she asked him trying to sound serious but failing it and knowing it.

"Yea you, you look fine Liv….no you look amazing." he told her. "Now can we please go in." he asked.

She playfully punched him before making her slow exit from the car. Elliot jumped out quickly and ran round to help her. She smiled and held his hand as they walked into the building.

As they got near to the squad room, even though she was in the middle of telling Elliot something, only about the Sex and the City movie, he suddenly carefully wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately on the lips as he backed her into the squad room. As everyone began cheering she practically jumped into his arms, breaking away from the kiss before she shot around to see what was going on.

She immediately began to smile when she realized she had been set up. Everyone from the department that she was close to was there; Casey, Huang, Munch, Fin, Lake, Melinda, Cragen of course and a few other officers that she was close with.

"Welcome back!" everyone shouted to her.

She was smiling but she turned around and playfully hit Elliot on the arm. "You set me up." she said to him.

He just nodded and grinned like a fool. Olivia smiled back but walked over to the others who all in turn gave her a hug, Casey giving her an extra one and Cragen holding her slightly longer than the others. She had come to be like a daughter to him so being able to have her back, alive, was the best gift he could have ever been given. "I'm glad you're safe and back where you belong." he whispered to just her.

"I'm glad to be back. What would you do without me? There'd be no one here for you to be all protective over." she joked.

Cragen smiled at her before finally letting her go. Elliot walked up behind her and smiled at the Captain. "I trust you two to keep things professional and I couldn't be happier for you both." Cragen said to them.

"Thanks Capt." they both said.

Elliot slipped his arms around Olivia's waist and directed her over to the cake the guys had all got for her. "Ooh chocolate!" Olivia said excitedly.

"Your favorite" Munch said.

Melinda cut the cake up and passed Olivia the first piece. "To Olivia, it's great to have you back" she toasted.

"To Olivia" everyone said, smiling, just happy to have one of their own back.

- - - - - -

Elliot held the door open for Olivia and she stepped past him and walked into her apartment. Elliot watched as she went straight over to her bed and climbed on. It had been a pretty long first day out of the apartment for her. She lay on her back and grinned at him when she saw him smiling as he watched her make herself comfy.

"Comfy?" he asked a she walked over to her.

"Very." she said.

He walked right over to the bed and carefully climbed onto it, he began to climb over her, careful not to touch her tender body but before he could get over her she grabbed a handful of his shirt; holding him in place; which just so happened to be over her. "Something wrong?" he asked her.

"I want something before you lie down and go to sleep." she said.

"What?" Elliot asked. He didn't mind getting back up to get her whatever it was she needed.

"You." she said pulling him down so his lips met hers.

She kissed him wholeheartedly and he kissed her right back. "Okay." he said between kisses. He thought maybe they'd just make out for a bit so he was surprised when she began unfastening his jeans. Taking her lead he undid hers. All the while holding himself above her so he wasn't crushing her beneath him. He was really surprised at how quickly she was taking things as she began pushing his jeans and boxers off him, leaving him to finish wriggling out of them.

Before he'd even rid himself of his jeans she was pulling his shirt up over his body. He rested his weight on his knees as he held his arms up whilst she pulled it over his head. He had to laugh when she threw it across the room. "Do you not want to do this?" she asked him, usually he would have her completely naked by now. "I won't break you know." she assured him.

"Well in that case…" he began to say but stopped as his lips crashed down on her neck, licking and gently sucking the skin there.

"If you make another bruise on my body I will kill you." she told him.

He laughed and moved his lips onto hers, only breaking away as he pulled her sweater and shirt over her head. She lifted herself up off the mattress slightly as Elliot pulled her sweats away, saving time by taking her panties off with them. He reached behind her and unclipped her bra before taking it off her and throwing it onto the pile of clothes on the floor.

He placed gentle kisses onto her body as she lay beneath him. His kisses did amazing things to her body and as his hand lightly brushed her stomach she could feel the beginnings of her orgasm in the pit of her stomach. His kisses and his touch really were heavenly.

She couldn't help but moan as he took one of her breasts in his hand gently squeezing it before putting her nipple into his mouth, playing with it with his teeth and tongue. "Oh God El I love when you do that." she said.

"I know." he said, that's why he did it, also because he knew her body reacted quick and hard to it.

Deciding two could play the teasing game she reached between their bodies and began stroking his member, he was already hard but his body reacted more as she began to toy about with him. He moaned and stopped what he was doing, too distracted by what she was now doing to him. He loved it but if she carried on he would just want to begin moving into her so he reached down and took her wrist. He brought it back up and grabbed her other, pinning them both down above her head as he kissed her.

He began kissing her mouth but moved along her jaw, down her neck, paying attention to one particularly sensitive spot for a moment, getting a few more moans from her, before moving down onto her chest and onto the top swell of her breast. He made sure to kiss both of them before he ran his hands down from her wrist all the way down over her breasts and down onto her stomach where he held onto her hips.

He'd shifted his body down her and now moved his kisses onto her thighs, bordering dangerously close to between her legs, getting her wound up more before moving his kisses back down her thighs. "El…" she moaned, begging him to stop teasing her; which she knew he was doing and enjoying doing it.

He moved his kisses back up her thigh this time allowing them to trail over her, just where she really wanted them. He began paying particular attention to her clit with his mouth and received some real throaty moans for it. He moved his kisses higher up as he plunged a finger into her, plunging in and out a few times before adding another, the whole time brushing her clit with his thumb. "El I want you in me." she cried.

"I am in you." he teased.

"No I want _you_ in me." she said.

He moved his kisses back up onto her breasts, still keeping his fingers in her, quickly adding another one as he thrust them in and out of her. "El I'm so close please I need you…" she moaned.

Knowing that when she said she was close it really meant _stop toying about and get in me now_, he positioned himself between her legs; kissing her a few more times teasingly before finally pushing into her. She moaned with great satisfaction, she loved the feel of him in her.

He continued to thrust into her, quickening his pace as they both developed a rhythm. He was being careful with her because he knew she was still healing so he didn't want to hurt her. "Faster El…"

He had to seriously wonder if she was wonder woman, he knew she must have been in some pain. Still doing as he was told he began to move faster. Olivia grabbed the sheets beneath her as she got closer and closer. Elliot felt her tighten around him and held her as she shook, after a few more deep thrusts he came, spilling into her.

They were both totally out of breath. Elliot watched as Olivia grabbed her stomach. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

"That was amazing." she said still out of breath.

Elliot kissed her on the lips before pulling out of her. He moved down and tenderly kissed her stomach over the bandages that covered her wound. He then lay down next to her, fixing the blankets back over them before wrapping his arms around her. He lay right next to her, with his face resting against her neck.

She reached up and stroked his face as he breathed on her neck. She then slowly rolled over onto her side so she could face him. She wanted to fall asleep looking at him and hopefully wake up looking at him too.

- - - - - -

Olivia looked at the clock, it said 3.30am. She wasn't sure what had woke her up but her throat was really dry and her tongue felt like it needed a shave. She looked over at Elliot who had rolled onto his other side and now lay facing the wall. She gently kissed his neck before quietly getting out of bed. She slipped Elliot's boxers on and pulled her NYPD sweater back on.

She held her stomach as she walked across the dark apartment, it felt a little sore but nothing a few aspirin wouldn't solve. She had lived in the apartment for ten years so she knew where she was going, even in the dark. She would find her way around it blindfolded. As she walked into the kitchen her whole body felt cold as her feet were forced to stand on the icy cold tiles. She grabbed a glass then the aspirin and drank a whole glass full of water as she took the aspirin.

She filled it back up with water again then stood looking at the coffee machine as she drank it. The coffee machine was flashing a little red light at her. It suddenly occurred to her it only blinked like that when it had been turned off then turned back on and needed to be reset. She never ever turned it off and she knew Elliot wouldn't. Her body froze to the spot as she heard footsteps behind her.

"Hi Olivia"

Olivia spun around, dropping the glass of water. It hit the floor and shattered sending water and shattered glass everywhere. She tried to scream but before she could a hand slapped a cloth over her nose and mouth. Instantly she knew it was soaked with chloroform. Just before everything turned black she looked into the eyes of her attacker…she looked into the cold eyes of Merritt Rook…

**To Be Continued…**

**Thanks for reading, please review. **


	15. Chapter 15

**So here is the first chapter of the sequel. I'll update this story the moment I can so please bare with me.**

**Quick recap in the first story (Committed) Olivia had been sent undercover to a mental institute where someone had been drugging and raping the staff there. It turned out Merritt Rook was once again seeing just how much people challenge, or don't challenge authority. **

**After Elliot was drugged, Olivia was forced to go with Merritt to learn the only way to save Elliot's life before the drug he had been given killed him. The situation turned from bad to worse but eventually Merritt was arrested and Olivia was saved as was Elliot. **

**Disclaimer****: Not mine. **

**Prologue**

_Olivia looked at the clock, it said 3.30am. She wasn't sure what had woke her up but her throat was really dry and her tongue felt like it needed a shave. She looked over at Elliot who had rolled onto his other side and now lay facing the wall. She gently kissed his neck before quietly getting out of bed. She slipped Elliot's boxers on and pulled her NYPD sweater back on._

_She held her stomach as she walked across the dark apartment, it felt a little sore but nothing a few aspirin wouldn't solve. She had lived in the apartment for ten years so she knew where she was going, even in the dark. She would find her way around it blindfolded. As she walked into the kitchen her whole body felt cold as her feet were forced to stand on the icy cold tiles. She grabbed a glass then the aspirin and drank a whole glass full of water as she took the aspirin. _

_She filled it back up with water again then stood looking at the coffee machine as she drank it. The coffee machine was flashing a little red light at her. It suddenly occurred to her it only blinked like that when it had been turned off then turned back on and needed to be reset. She never ever turned it off and she knew Elliot wouldn't. Her body froze to the spot as she heard footsteps behind her. _

"_Hi Olivia" _

_Olivia spun around, dropping the glass of water. It hit the floor and shattered sending water and shattered glass everywhere. She tried to scream but before she could a hand slapped a cloth over her nose and mouth. Instantly she knew it was soaked with chloroform. Just before everything turned black she looked into the eyes of her attacker…she looked into the cold eyes of Merritt Rook…_

Olivia shot up in bed, her heart pounding and sweat dripping off her body. _It was just a dream, it was just a dream_ she thought to herself. She looked down at Elliot who was lay on his side next to her. She tried to settle her breathing and prayed her pounding heart wouldn't wake him up as he lay down next to him.

She settled back down, purposely snuggling right up to him. She was thankful when he wrapped his arm around her, gently stroking her soft skin with his thumb, lulling her back off to sleep. It was just a dream she told herself out loud before sleep took over her.

- - - - - -

The next day Olivia and Elliot had got up, showered together and left for the SVU and should have arrived early for once, but thanks to road works they ended up being over and hour late so when they did finally arrive neither was in the best of moods.

They both sunk down behind their desks and Fin walked over from the coffee machine with their favorite drinks. He had guessed they were stuck in the traffic he had managed to avoid so had been ready with drinks for them when they got in.

They had all just sat down and began chatting, both Elliot and Olivia forgetting about their hellish journey, when Cragen came out of his office with his 'there's something I need to tell you all' look.

"What is it Capt.?" Elliot asked.

"I've just been told that Merritt Rook managed to escape. There was a crash when he was being transported. He was injured but somehow managed to cause the ambulance he was in to crash. Both medics are dead and Rook is nowhere to be seen.." He told them.

They all looked at each other not knowing what to say.

"Until we find him all of you are under protective detail." he said.

"Why all of us?" Fin complained.

"There are no arguments on this one. It's a must. Even I have to have detail on me." Cragen said before glancing at the worried looks on his detectives before he walked back into his office.

"Let the games begin again." Munch said.

**TBC**

**Thanks reading. Please review. **


End file.
